A New Future
Ben decides to go to the future to check out the new Ben 10,000. When Eon starts to attack, Ben 10,000 and Ben Prime must save the day. Plot The scene starts with Ben sitting is his room Ben: I'm so bored. What should I do? Ben then thinks and comes up with an idea Ben: I know, I'll see my future self. Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10 and transforms himself into a golden mechanical being Clockwork: Clockwork! Sandra (voice only) yelling Ben, what did I tell you about shouting your alien names in the house? Clockwork: Sorry mom, I'm leaving now, be back in an hour or two. Sandra (voice only): Ok, love you Ben. Clockwork then opens a portal and walks into it Clockwork: So this is the future, nice! Ben notices a Tetramand fighting a Chronian Clockwork: Eon! The Tetramand and Eon both notice Clockwork and then Clockwork times out Ben: Aw man! Tetramand: Watch out! Eon shoots a time ray at Ben but misses as the Tetramand saves Ben Ben: Thanks, uh notices the Ultimatrix symbol Me?! Four Arms: Yep! ---- THEME SONG ---- Four Arms times out and transforms back into Ben 10,000 Ben 10,000: Yep, I'm you. shows Ben the recalibrated Ultimatrix MK10 But better! Ben: Woah, is that the Omnitrix MK10? Ben 10,000: Nope, the recalibrated Ultimatrix MK10. I'll, tell you more about uh, later. Ben: After we defeat Eon? Ben 10,000: Maybe. Ben 10,000 and Ben both hit their Ultimatrix MK10s with Ben transforming into Wildvine and Ben 10,000 transforming into Timeline. Ben 10,000 (Timeline): Timeline! You are going down Eon! Ben: Wildvine! Haven't seen this guy in a while. Eon charges towards Ben 10,000 (as Timeline) and attempts to punch him but Ben 10,000 blocks the punch, giving Wildvine enough time to grab ahold of Eon Eon: Hey, let go of me! Ben 10,000 (Timeline): Yeah, uh no! Wildvine: Ha, ha! As Ben 10,000 (As Timeline) still holds on to Eon's hand to make sure he won't attempt to punch Ben 10,000 again, Eon throws Ben 10,000 into Wildvine and attempts to run away, nly to be pelted on with goo by Ken as Stinkfly Ben 10,000 (Timeline): transforms back to Ben 10,000 Way to go Ken! Wildvine and Stinkfly transform back into Ben and Ken Ben: So, I still have a son named Ken, I still have a very cool beard, I'm still not a jerk like the first Ben 10,000 I met, what else? Ken: What about Gwendolyn? Ben: Who's that? A figure walks forward, revealing to be a young girl about the age of 13. She wears a black sweatshirt with a green 10 on it and has long brown hair, which covers her right eye Ben 10,000: Hey Gwendolyn, come meet the young me! Ben: I'm still confused. Ben 10,000: Gwendolyn is my daughter, along with Glen, who is my son as well as Ken. Ben: So, do they have an Omnitrix too? Ben 10,000: No, Gwendolyn was taught magic by Gwen and I, Gwendolyn is actually half Anodite. Glen, he is half Osmosian. Ben: How is he half Osmosian? Are you half Osmosian? Ben 10,000: No, Kevin says that Osmosian DNA doesn't have to be in your ancestors DNA. You are just born like that, like it's a special power. Ben: So did Osmos teach him how to control his powers? Ben 10,000: Osmos? Oh, you mean my Osmosian DNA sample? Ben: Wait, you don't name your aliens anymore? Ben 10,000: No I do, just haven't used Osmos in a long time. You can't always use every alien all the time, not with over 10,000 aliens. Ben: So when do I get 10,000 DNA samples for the Ultimatrix MK10? Ben 10,000: Uh, I don't remember, I think I was 26. Ben: Can I see your, I mean my, headquarters? Ben 10,000: Sure, I think it would be a good way to track Eon, by watching his every move. The Omnitrix wielders activate their Omnitrixes, Ben 10,000 turning into Fasttrack, Ben turning into Mykydl'dy Big Chill and Ken transforming into Ditto. Gwendolyn transforms into her Anodite form and she and Big Chill fly away, with Big Chill grabbing a hold of Ditto, while Fasttrack runs. The scene shows Fasttrack running to Ben 10,000 Headquarters. The four then meet as Big Chill, Ditto, Fasttrack, and Anodite Gwendolyn all transform back to normal as they walk into the headquarters Ben: So, will you tell me about the Ultimatrix MK10 now? Ben 10,000: I guess I have to. Well, it started one day when I was 18. I was battling Vilgax and he hit the Ultimatrix MK10. It then recalibrated into what you see right now, the recalibrated Ultimatrix MK10. I know, it looks like the Omnitrix MK10. Anyway Vilgax had reset everything on it. I lost all of my aliens, except 10 new ones I've never seen. Ben: Wow! Ben 10,000: I've got to go to see if Eon is around here on the computer data banks. Don't worry, Ken and Gwe-, Ken will keep you company. Ben 10,000 exits through a door Ben: Wait, what did he say by just you keeping me company, Gwendolyn's here? Ken: Gwendolyn's not really the friendly type to be around with. She's not very nice sometimes. Gwendolyn: angry I heard that! Gwendolyn attempts to turn into her Anodite form but Ken threatens to turn into an alien. Gwendolyn just stops and leaves the room Ben: So, you want to tell me more about what will happen to me in the future. Do I defeat Infern? Ken: I'd rather not talk about nor would he. Ben: Ok, what should we do. Eon: Be destroyed! Ben 10,000 quickly enters the room Ben 10,000: Ben! Ken! Ken hits the Omnitrix MK2 transforming into Wildvine Ken: Wildvine! Ben then hits the Ultimatrix MK10 transforming into a plant-like alien with a pumpkin head Alien: Who's this? Ben 10,000: His name is Jack-O-Flame. Remember those creepy pumpkin headed guys on Anur Transyl, that's him. Jack-O-Flame: Cool! Eon: Sure, it may be cool, until you lose Tennysons! Ben 10,000 now hits his Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into a cat like alien Feline Fatal: Feline Fatal! Feline Fatal releases bubbles at Eon Jack-O-Flame: Seriously, that's all he does, releases bubbles? Feline Fatal: Wait for it. As the bubbles reach Eon, Feline Fatal snaps his fingers and they begin to multiply. Feline Fatal snaps his fingers once more and the bubbles explode, sending Eon flying to downtown Bellwood Jack-O-Flame: Cool! Feline Fatal: Hurry, Ken stay here! Jack-O-Flame hops off Ben 10,000's Headquarters and so does Feline Fatal, both running towards Eon Eon: So, you think you can defeat me! Well, you are wrong! Jack-O-Flame releases fire at Eon, who dodges and pulls out a sword. Eon then swipes the sword at Jack-O-Flame, who's arm gets cut off Jack-O-Flame: Ah! My hand! Feline Fatal: Jack-O-Flame can regenerate lost limbs. Jack-O-Flame: grows his arm back Oh! Eon: I will still destroy you! Eon punches Jack-O-Flame who transforms back into Ben Feline Fatal: Ben! Feline Fatal then hits his Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into a creature made completely of water Ben: Who's that? Ben 10,000: Hightide! Ben: Cool! Hightide then sprays water at Eon, which makes Eon slip. Ben then hits his Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into a chicken like alien Ben: Huh, this is Kickin Hawk right? Why do I look more like Liam then? Hightide: They are subspecies Ben, like Upchuck and Big Chill. Ben: Ok, so, how about um, Kick-Fil-A! Hightide: Nice! Eon then punches Hightide, but his hand goes through Hightide due to Hightide being made of water Hightide: Cover me Ben! Eon then attempts to punch Hightide again, but Kick-Fil-A blocks him. Kick-Fil-A starts to punch Eon Hightide then hits his Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into Alien X Alien X: Alien X! Eon: Not a Celestialsapien! Eon then starts to laugh as he shoots Alien X with a time beam, which freeze Ben 10,000 in time Kick-Fil-A: Ben 10,000! As Eon turns around and faces Kick-Fil-A about to do the same thing he did to Alien X a few seconds ago, Alien X starts to grow green and then he is engulfed in a green light. When the light is gone, so is Alien X Eon: Where did he go? Eon is then knocked out and ChamAlien appears ChamAlien: Ha ha! What did you think of that Ben? Kick-Fil-A: Hilarious. I thought you were destroyed for a few seconds there though. ChamAlien: Nah, Alien X can't be destroyed by Eon's time ray. ChamAlien and Kick-Fil-A both transform back into Ben and Ben 10,000 ---- The scene shows Ben and Ben 10,000 back in Ben 10,000's Headquarters, playing the latest Sumo Slammers game Ben 10,000: Ha, you lost! Ben: Aw man! A sound is heard, and so is a faint scream Ben 10,000: What's that? Gwendolyn! Ben and Ben 10,000 hurry to Gwendolyn's room and they search her room to find Gwendolyn nowhere Ben: Hey, I found something! Ben 10,000: What is it? Ben: A note. The note is the shown at the screen as Ben reads it Ben: All it says is, "Project Famiglia is ready. Prepare to lose Tennyson!" Ben 10,000: Famigilia? I don't remember that! Ben: This must be Infern's evil doings! Ben 10,000: Infern must have taken Gwendolyn! Ben: Don't worry future me, I'll be on the lookout for her. Infern is going down! Ben transforms into Clockwork and opens a portal to go home The scene switches to Gwendolyn and Infern Infern: Don't worry child. This won't hurt, me! Gwendolyn: Yes Master Infern! Infern: Good! Tennyson wouldn't dare hurt his own daughter, and now she will be the one that will destroy Ben Tennyson! The screen turns black as Infern laughs ---- THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson **Ben 10,000 (First Appearance) *Ken Tennyson *Gwendolyn Tennyson (First Appearance) Villains *Eon *Infern (cameo) Aliens Used By Ben *Clockwork (2x; cameo the second time) *Wildvine *Mykydl'dy Big Chill *Jack-O-Flame (First Appearance) *Kick-Fil-A (First Appearance) By Ben 10,000 *Four Arms *Eon *Fasttrack *Feline Fatal (First Appearance) *Hightide (First Appearance) *Alien X *ChamAlien By Ken Tennyson *Stinkfly *Ditto *Wildvine Trivia *Credits to infobox image goes to CaT. Category:Episodes